Video tracking systems may be used to locate a moving object over time using a camera or other imaging device. These systems have a variety of uses that include human-computer interaction, security and surveillance, video communication and compression, augmented reality, traffic control, medical imaging and video editing. Video tracking can be processing intensive due to the amount of data that is contained in video. Adding further to the complexity of video tracking is the possible need to use object recognition techniques for tracking.
Many conventional tracking systems identify moving targets by subtracting current frames of video from background estimates. One (problem with these conventional tracking systems is that the background estimates may take many frames to compute and may be corrupted by the motion of the target. Another problem with these conventional tracking systems is that they are not suitable for moving platforms because parallax-induced motion affects the background estimate.
Thus, there are general needs for improved target-tracking systems and methods for tracking targets. There are also general needs for target-tracking systems and methods for tracking targets that are less computationally expensive. There are also general needs for target-tracking systems and methods for tracking targets that are suitable for use on moving platforms.